The purpose of the project is to monitor the sequence of events involved in the processing of antigen in murine macrophage. A fluorescent probe is being used in order to conduct in vivo measurements on the flow cytometry. This data will allow the first kinetic measurements in these cells. IN addition, a binding event is being characterized using both in vivo and in vitro fluorescent measurements.